1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to document handling after a document has been printed. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for receiving printed documents fed thereinto, and reducing problems associated with document kiting and curling during said feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,187. Disclosed in this patent are strips which extend from near the entrance of a tray to the far edge thereof. Functionally, the apparatus disclosed in this patent for catching the leading edge of each document fed into a hopper or tray is to some degree similar to that disclosed in this application. Structurally, it is much more complicated and presents operator problems in terms of ready removal of a stack of documents. With the apparatus of the instant application, multivelocity feeding is accommodated and once a number of documents have been received and stacked in an orderly manner, access for purposes of removal presents no problem. The documents may merely be grasped about a side edge and removed.